Promise
by MoonSeaPearl
Summary: This is the sequel to Secret. It's put under Sasuke and Sakura because the whole story revolves around their boys. They'd promised their parents long ago they would seek out their god parents if something happened to them, and now it is time.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my sequel to "Secret": "Promise." It picks up where "Secret" left off, and there will be very few if any pov's from the adults (a.k.a the cast of Secret). It is some years later. The characters are between seventeen and twenty-one. Oh, and for those of you who hadn't read "Secret," it would make more sense if you did. That being said, I shouldn't have to say that I don't own Naruto, but I will any way. Okay, the first chapter of "Promise," here goes:**

"Naruto! Koto! Get out of here!" The Uchiha boys hesitated, still trying desperately to reach for their mother's pale, outstretched fingers. The lair was collapsing, Sakura was half trapped beneath a thick rafter, and their father, Sasuke was still in a desperate struggle with the Akatsuki member, Hidan.

"Naruto, what do we do?" Koto being the younger son was looking to his brother for an answer. Naruto swept the scene with concerned jade eyes. Ultimately, he took Koto's arm and sped to the exit. They jumped through just before the entire building collapsed.

"Mother!" Koto screamed.

"Father!" Naruto called even though he knew said person wouldn't be able to hear him. Not anymore. Koto fell to the ground beating it with all the emotions he felt at the moment, but the dirt beneath him didn't seem to feel it. Even though he was the son of Sasuke Uchiha, bred strong, he still retained a bit of his mother's sensitivity.

Naruto stood running his fingers repeatedly through his dark locks trying to make sense of what had happened and what he and his newly orphaned brother should do now. A few more minutes, he knew. He had known as long as he could remember, maybe even longer.

"Koto, it's time."

"Are you sure, Naruto? We can't wait to see if they survived?"

"No. It's time to go seek them out." The younger boy stood, shakily at first trying to wipe away the rivers of tears cutting down his face. They turned tail towards the leaf village.

* * *

"I don't know why we have to move to Konoha. What's so great about the leaf village? And what about Uncle Kankuro? He was going to teach me how to use some of his puppets." The girl was desperately trying to plead with her parents again, though she knew it was useless, seeing as how they were walking through the village gates now. Her forest green eyes scanned the view, unimpressed, and she lifted one hand to mess with one of her four raven pigtails.

"That's enough, Akane," Shikamaru warned his daughter. He loved her, definitely, but sometimes she could be more troublesome than her mother.

"Meet us at the hokage's tower in about a half hour so he can tell us where you'll be going," Temari instructed. "Do not go off somewhere and daydream, and don't get into any trouble, please."

Akane rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She stopped to take a look around while her parents headed off somewhere else. "Where is the closest bar?" Akane had her mother's face, eyes, and build, so she could easily pass for over twenty-one. She had her father's raven hair, and love of peace, but on the outside, she was just as loud and fierce as Temari at that age.

"Whoa!" Akane tumbled to the ground after just being plowed into by a girl about her own age. This girl was slim, but did have some curves, blackish-brown hair in two buns, and large lavender eyes.

"I'm sorry. I-" the girl started.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" The girl stood, an incredulous look on her face. Even though she was polite, she had quite a lot of pride, and this new chick was trampling it.

"You don't have to be rude-" now is when the girl stopped. "Hey, what's you're name anyway?"

"Who cares to know?" Now Akane was standing as well, brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

"Someone who's going to kick your ass if you don't watch your mouth."

"What'd you say you little-"

"Starting another fight, sis?" This time, a handsome boy stepped forward. He had peachy skin, long mahogany hair pulled into a low ponytail, and deep, coffee colored eyes. "And couldn't you've picked someone that wasn't as good looking. Now I'm not on your team." Of course he was smiling at Akane.

"Stay out of this!" the girls cried in unison.

"Don't talk that way to my brother!"

"I'm sorry you'll have to excuse my sister, Sier," the boy continued. "She gets confrontational when threatened."

"Fine," Akane murmured, deciding not to start something with both siblings. "And you are…"

"Ti-Shan," he stated, shaking her hand.

"Akane."

"Hey! Whose side are you on?"

"The side of beauty," Ti-Shan smiled, kissing Akane's hand. Oh yeah, this guy was smooth. The anger from Sier was almost tangible, but instead all she did was turn right around and head for home. "I hope to see you around sometime, Akane."

"Why not?" she smirked before heading away. 'Okay, there's got to be a bar around here somewhere.' And after ten minutes of searching, she'd found one. It looked quiet, but she could still see many people through the windows. Little did she know this was one of her parent's favorite bars when they lived here before. "I'll just get a little drink, and be off."

She walked in, immediately getting noticed by a few of the leaf shinobi, and in no time had many drinks sent her way. After two beers, the bartender finally noticed her.

"May I see some I.D., miss?"

"Uh…"

* * *

"Ladies, ladies, there is plenty of Haru for each and every one of you," The youth smiled to all of the girls circling him. Some were trying to run their fingers through his spiky midnight hair, or swooning over his deep cerulean eyes. And some were just trying to get to him because he was the hokage, Naruto Uzumaki's, son.

"You said that we'd hang out tonight, Haru," one girl pouted.

"We will, Yuki, but I promised Kari that I'd go to Ichiraku's with her," the youth smiled. There were more squeals from the girls and then there was a high-pitched scream from one of his adoring fans.

"Well, who are you two?" One of the girls smiled to the two young men who had just appeared. They were tall, had midnight hair, like Haru's, but it stuck up in the back. They had sort of pale skin, and jade eyes. Haru was not happy. The girl in question was blonde, and the most buxom of the group that usually followed him. What he had failed to notice, however, was that the guys had obviously not taken a liking to her.

Despite the older one's attempt at trying to shake her off of his arm, she stayed, and now there was another one hanging on the younger male's arm. And the group around Haru was quickly thinning out to take a look at the new guys. Haru frowned, and walked right up to them, asking what the hell they thought they were doing with his girls.

"We don't care at all for 'your girls.'" The older and taller spoke. His voice was cold and blunt. It made Haru very uncomfortable.

"So what, they're not good enough for you?"

"Excuse you…"

"You want to start something, pal?" Now Haru was shedding his jacket, in a desperate attempt at trying to win his girls back with a show of bravado. The younger stepped forward going into a fighting stance. He had a lot of frustration that could easily be let out on this fool. He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder, and saw him shake his head ever so slightly.

"We're not here to fight," he reminded the boy. After a second, he nodded, and went back to his normal way of standing.

"Then tell me what your names are so I can kick your asses later." Haru was still trying to win over the girls. In truth he was obviously a lover, not a fighter. The boys sighed, but consented.

"My name is Uchiha, Koto," the younger one stated.

"And I am Uchiha, Naruto."

* * *

The hokage sat at his desk contentedly chatting with the shinobi and kunoichi in front of him. Standing at his side was a beautiful, smiling woman with midnight hair and lilac eyes. The Nara told a joke, and the blonde behind the desk began to laugh heartily. Temari checked the clock on the wall.

"Our daughter should be here any minute," the sandy-haired woman stated.

"That's fine. It's just so good knowing that you guys will be living here from now on," Hinata smiled. Shikamaru lifted a hand.

"Well, I'll be living here full time, but Temari and our daughter will have to report back to Suna periodically." Hinata smiled. All at once the door burst open with a handsome, brunette shinobi 'escorting' in a protesting Akane.

"Let go of me you freaking idiot!" The shinobi decided not to head her warning and instead told Naruto that the girl had been underage drinking at his favorite bar.

"I told you not to go making trouble, Akane!" Temari's face was slightly embarrassed but mostly infuriated.

"So this is your daughter, isn't it?" Naruto leaned back, folding his hands. "Thank you Konohamaru-san." The third's grandson bowed, and left the office. No sooner had he left did Haru burst in.

"Haru, I'm in the middle of an important meeting."

"But dad," the youth started, trying to catch his breath. "This freak strolled into the village with this other guy, and he says his name is Naruto Uchiha!" Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Not only at the name, but the vision.

Standing in the doorway of the office were two Sasuke counter parts. The main difference was that they both had sharp, jade green eyes. Hinata gasped, and grabbed her husband's shoulder. Temari and Shikamaru couldn't make any noise at all and the whole time, Akane and Haru just watched the adults.

"Wh-what did you say your names were?" Naruto tried hard to keep his voice steady, but this was as close as he'd gotten to seeing Sasuke since they rescued the girls from the Akatsuki all those years ago. The boys stepped forward.

"Our names are Naruto and Koto Uchiha, and we are looking for Neji and Tenten Hyuuga."

**All right, you know how to let me know what you thought of the first chapter. Review me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

So as to not get confused, I will be referring to Naruto Uchiha as Naruto, and the original, blonde Naruto as the hokage. Chapter 2 let's go:

_There was Sasuke, battered and torn. He would need a lot of medical attention from Sakura, who wasn't looking too good either. She was still half trapped beneath the rafter._

_"Sasuke, I'm going to punch out this rafter, I don't know what'll happen to me, but you should get out safely if you move fast enough," the pinkette groaned._

_"No." He had dodged another swing from Hidan. He had been doing well so far but was swiftly running out of energy and chakra._

_"But-"_

_"No," Sasuke called out again. He had made a wrong slip, and was now pinned down by Hidan. Sakura screamed, and tried more desperately than ever to get out. Now every thing seemed to move in slow motion. Koto had no idea what he was supposed to do, but he was going to try. _

_First he moved back more into the shadows so he might not be observed. Silently he creeped around to where Hidan would not be able to see him, and pulled out quite a few kunai, one going in his mouth. 'Three. Two. On-' What was going on? He tried to leap forward, but a force was holding him back. No, they were hands! He looked around to see his captor._

_Naruto looked down at him. "We can't save them. Let them be."_

_"No!" Koto protested, fighting to save his parents, but it was no use, his brother was too strong. "Mom, Dad!"_

_Sakura continued to struggle, calling out his brother's name, and his own. Naruto made no sign of recognition, and Sasuke was the most painful to look at. His mouth was pouring blood, half of his seal now covered his body, turning his left eye gold, but he still looked weak and hopeless trapped beneath Hidan. He stretched out his fingers to his son…_

_"No!" Koto sat up in bed crying out. Sweat beaded his forehead and upper lip, his breathing was heavy, and the fact that he had no idea where he was didn't help a thing. He suffered the momentary anxiety of not knowing where he was, but then remembered; he was in his godparent's house. They'd come by the hokage's office after a summons and after having to repeat their story over and over, and go through a third-degree, they were finally released here. __He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked into the open kitchen._

_"Good morning Koto-san, would you like some breakfast? Mom made eggs and blueberry muffins," Ti-Shan offered. Koto mearly nodded and sat down at the table. Tenten visited his plate, bestowing on him two muffins and a sunny-side up egg._

_"Would you like anything else, dear?"_

_"Coffee, please."_

_"Uh...sure." Koto picked at his food, not really bothering to taste it, because he was too busy trying to forget his dream. Eventually he was able to ask: 'Where is Naruto?'_

* * *

"So this is the academy, huh?" The elder Uchiha sibling looked at the building, thinking about the many infamous tales his parents had told him about this place, and their former teamate.

"Yes." Sier didn't really want to get stuck with the duty of showing Naruto around, but they were the only two up at the time, and she had gotten a day off from training because of the impromptu guests. 'Why don't you show him around tomorrow?' her mother had suggested though she knew her daughter would rather train.

Despite the fact that she looked like Tenten mostly, and acted like her when she was younger, she grew up into a female version of her father: stoic, logical, some might even go as far as saying a stick-in-the-mud. Ti-Shan was the friendlier of the siblings. She had to admit, however, Naruto wasn't that bad. He was a lot like her, and most of the time they spent together, they didn't speak.

"Hn." Seir took a deep breath and decided to act on her growing curiousity.

"So your father was the famous Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"A lot of people will hate you because of him, I hope you know." Now Naruto turned his cold jade eyes on her lilac ones. Usually this move would scare people off anymore questions, but she didn't seem fazed. "You know, because he left the village to join up with Orochimaru. I'm sure you know all about how he nearly destroyed our village and killed the third."

"You have no right to talk about him like that! He was a great man!"

"Ha, so you do have emotion after all." Damn. She'd led him into a trap. Well she could rest assured that he would be paying her back soon.

"You know what you little bi-"

"Why must you always start a fight, Sier? That's why you're still single." Of course her younger brother had to come and interrupt her again.

"You too, Naruto. But the girls seem to hang on you anyway." The elder siblings blushed.

"No one asked you," they muttered in unison. As soon as the words were out of their mouths, their's eyes snapped up into a fierce stare-down. Jade to lilac- who would be the victor? They would never learn because just then Neji Hyuuga came up to the group.

"A messenger just came to the house looking for you. All of you are to report to the hokage immediately."

"Well we'll just have to call this a truce, Sier."

"Hmph." Seir tossed her bunned head and started off for the tower, not that far away.

* * *

When they quartet came in, Naruto was sitting behind his desk, Shizune, Kakashi, and Jiraya on one side, and Konohamaru, Anko, and Shino on the other. Haru was standing before them, looking impatient, and Akane was there, looking bored and unimpressed. After exchanging greetings (or cool looks between Haru, Naruto, and Koto, and Sier and Akane) everyone looked to the hokage to see what he wanted.

"I am fairly sure you are all aquainted with one another, and if not, you will be soon. Follow me." With that, the blonde rose along with Kakashi and Jiraya. The confused youths just followed behind until they came to a cleared out piece of land encircled with trees. There was almost nothing there, except maybe a pole or two, but nothing else worth mentioning.

"What are we supposed to be doing here," Akane wondered.

"Were obviously about to be tested on our abilities," Sier answered, sounding just as cool and aloof as her father. Akane rolled her eyes.

"Correct, Sier. I will pair two of you up at a time, and expect you to spar. Then I will determine who you will team up with. It will be a four-man cell, your senseis will be chosen by this afternoon at the latest." His cerulean eyes swooped the group, and fell upon his son first. "Haru, you first."

"Great. Whoever I'm going up against, look out, because you will be getting a few up-close looks at the ground!"

"Don't be over-confident," Naruto warned his son. Kakashi and Jiraya just laughed between themselves, remembering a certain hokage who acted just like that at that age. "And I want you to spar with... Akane." The raven-haired sand nin stepped forward, a small smirk present on her face.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look at you. When I win, I might ask you out."

"Pfft. Pig. Get your mind out of the gutter and on the fight."

"Watch how you talk to me, girly, or I might take it hard on you."

"Girly?" Now her forest green eyes were blazing. If there was anything she hated more than being called girly, it was stupid guys like this with only one thing on their mind. She quickly pulled out a kunai and went rushing straight for him. Poor fool, she was quicker than she looked, and landed one cut on his left cheek.

"Ouch! Now you're going down girly!" Haru tossed some shuriken, which Akane of course dodged, and she did some quick hand signs. Her shadow shot out to the shadows the shuriken were tossing on the ground and flung them right back. Through her father, she'd become a master at shadow arts. She was much to lazy to carry a huge fan everywhere. But then again, she much preferred not to get her hands dirty, and instead mess with people's minds.

"Hey, some chick's showing her boobs, " Akane suddenly shouted, pointing to the woods behind Haru. The youth turned around.

"Hey, there's no one-" but he never finished his sentence because when he looked, Akane leaped to him, fist raised. She knocked his head in, sending him sprawling on the ground, a dazed look on his face. The hokage looked incredibly embarrased, while nearly everyone else tried to conceal their laughter. Sier and the Uchiha boys just looked at him, their expressions reading: 'idiot', and 'pig'.

"Don't ever call me girly again, you idiot." With that, Akane took her place.

"Don't expect me to ask you out now." Haru's father smacked the back of his head and sent his son back to his original place, muttering something along the lines of 'stop embarrasing yourself.'

* * *

"Ti-Shan and Naruto"

The Hyuuga boy stepped forward, tying his mahagony hair back into a low ponytail. He really didn't want to fight the Uchiha. Both of them creeped him out. They were so stoic, and they seemed just plain mean. But then again, don't judge a book by its cover, right?

The elder Uchiha showed no emotion. When the hokage gave the signal to fight, he disappeared. Ti-Shan, not totally unprepared, used Byuakugan. Of course he had not inherited its full capabilities because of his mother, but he could see through things within a thirty meter radius and detect chakra- not half bad. It turned out that Naruto was hiding in the trees, so he turned and ran straight for him, pulling out a mace.

'Idiot,' Naruto thought, dodging the attack and stabbing him in the back with a kunai. Poof! Substitution jutsu. He could hear the faint shriek of shuriken flying toward him, and jumped, once again into the tree tops. He needed to avoid this boy until he could figure out his fighting style. He silently observed as the Hyuuga male made hand signs and pressed his hand to the trunk of a nearby tree. Immediately a large spear and a smaller axe came forward, of course made of wood. So weapons were his forte? And he apparently liked to use the element of surprise. Also, he remembered his father telling him all that he knew of the Byakugan. Not much, obviously, but enough to know that it was a powerful weapon.

Unfortunately, he did not know this show of producing weapons was just that, a show, and that the true Ti-Shan was right before him. "You might want to learn to pay attention, Uchiha." With that, the Hyuuga tackled him, falling out of the tree, and cutting his right arm with the kunai in his hand. They boys tumbled down to the waiting crowd. Everyone had been watching with great intrest because they obviously expected serious skill from the Uchihas, and they knew that Neji was very strict on training, himself.

The youths landed on the ground, Uchiha flat on his back, and Ti-Shan standing, ready to finish and have his victory. The coffee-eyed boy produced a sharpened pole from the ground and was getting ready to pin Naruto's clothes to the ground, and call himself the victor, but a few swift hand signs later, he was recoiling from the great flames sprouting from Naruto's mouth.

"What the hell?" Haru was thoroughly shocked.

"Now Haru, you know that the Uchihas are masters at fire-style jutsu," the hokage reminded his only son.

"Yeah, but...damn!"

"Watch your language." With that the two were quiet again to watch the fight.

During this little exchange, Naruto and Ti-Shan came together and apart multiple times, testing the other's strength and dexterity, but they closely matched each other. Desperation began to show in those cold, jade eyes. He moved back from Ti-Shan, ready to finish this battle for good. He did have a reputation to uphold.

He crouched low, straightening his left arm between his spread legs, his right hand holding it steady. The air became filled with the sound of a thousand chirping birds, and a ball of lightning sprouted from his hands. Ti-Shan was shocked. He'd seen and heard of this technique before of course, but since he had never sparred with either Sasuke or Kakashi, he was unprepared as to how to handle this attack. So he went into a defensive stance.

"Chidori!" Naruto shouted, sprinting forward. He was stopped, however by the original master, Kakashi. The masked sensei looked into his jade eyes with a far away look, like remembering something unpleasant from long ago. But he immediately got rid of the look, smiled beneath his mask, held his arms back, and said that that was enough for today. In case Naruto wanted to resist, Jiraya was standing in front of Ti-Shan, in the position for rasengan.

Naruto's face became stoic again, and he extinguished the jutsu.

"That was a very good fight, Naruto-san. Good job, eh?" Ti-Shan smiled, and held out his hand.

"Hn." Naruto just walked back to his place. Ti-Shan briefly looked at his hand, shrugged, and followed behind. The hokage cleared his throat.

"Well, that was interesting. All right, lastly is Sier and Koto."

* * *

Sier sighed, annoyed that she had to fight last. She walked to the area and folded her arms, the picture of nonchalance. Koto didn't seem too interested, either, and followed, hands in his pockets, looking completely bored. But after a moment or two, each took their fighting stances- Koto leaning forward, arms raised, and Sier crouched down into the traditional gentle fist stance.

While her brother was more talented with weapons and elemental jutsu, she closely matched her father in gentle fist, and had the ability to detect oncoming attacks.

"Fight!" And fight they did. Sier moved first, pummeling Koto with eight trigrams, sixty-four palms. This completely took Koto by surprise and knocked the wind out of him. She had taken out many vital chakra points, so there wasn't really any hope for him doing chidori. And his father had taught him enough genjutsu to get him by, but now this was out of the question as well. He quickly calculated how much chakra he could use, and it came down to this: taijutsu, limited ninjutsu, and only a small bit of fire-style. He would have to be careful how he took her on.

Koto went back to his original fighting stance, a strategy sprouting in his mind. He was ready.

* * *

**Guys, flame me if you feel it's necassary, but this will be the last chapter of Promise. I just cannot go on with the series, and I will not be writing anything else for fanfiction. Please be understanding, and if not, then I apologize, but nothing will make me change my mind. But just so I don't leave you with nothing:**

**-Haru, Naruto, and Sier get teamed up, and Gai is their sensei.**

**-Koto, Akane, and Ti-Shan get teamed up, and Sai is their sensei.**

**-There are fights between Naruto and Haru, and Seir and Akane.**

**-Haru and Ti-Shan compete for Akane's love, and Ti-Shan gets it in the end.**

**-Sier and Naruto become a couple eventually.**

**-Koto starts fight, and continues to become troubled by his parents death.**

**-Itachi comes to the leaf village and gets Koto to join the Akatsuki, because he reveals to him that his parents are actually alive.**

**-Koto leaves the village, and everyone else goes on a man-hunt for him. (Think Sasuke when he left.)**

**-In the end, they bring back Koto, save Sasuke and Sakura, and everyone lives. Although Naruto and Haru, and Sier and Akane still don't get along really. (Think Sasuke and Naruto, and Sakura and Ino.)**

**Again I apologize.**


End file.
